[unreadable] Adolescent drug abuse treatment research has increasingly emphasized the need for continuing care services for ongoing support and relapse prevention. High schools specifically designed for students recovering from drug abuse and dependency began opening in the United States in 1989, and this continuing care model has grown since to include 18 high schools in 8 states as of fall 2003. Research on recovery schools is sparse, limited to theses and dissertations (e.g., Finch, 2003; Rubin, 2002; Teas, 1998) and unpublished reports and policy papers (Moberg, 1999;Moberg and Thaler, 1995). As recovery schools generate awareness, and more states and foundations consider funding such schools, exploratory research is needed to describe and explicate school models and to assess the feasibility for designing an evaluation of the effectiveness of these schools. [unreadable] This proposal is for a pilot research project to describe recovery high schools in terms of their educational and therapeutic models, adolescent sub-populations served, inter-organizational structures, institutionalization, and comprehensiveness of services offered. Building on prior single-site research on recovery schools conducted independently by the principal investigators, site visits will be scheduled for each participating school, and staff and students will be surveyed in order to create a "blueprint" of existing school models. The research will describe similarities and differences between schools in services provided, funding mechanisms, goals for students, and characteristics of the students in terms of substance use disorder, treatment history, co-morbidity, and socio-economic status, and accessibility of the existing programs to students. [unreadable] A descriptive typology of programs will be developed, laying the groundwork for future studies to prospectively evaluate the effectiveness of the models for subpopulations of adolescent drug abusers and to examine organizational and financing issues affecting the long-term viability of recovery school programs. [unreadable] [unreadable]